


weuf

by Rag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Ending, Bondage, Crockertier, F/F, F/M, Grimbark, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: grimbark jade kidnaps davesprite to help jane with a problem





	weuf

**Author's Note:**

> there's some rly quick jane/jade too but it's like 2 seconds so i didn't want to tag it
> 
> thank you song_of_staying for title help! :3

Davesprite is staring at the stars. He floats aimlessly from planet to planet, exploring shit, because there’s more than enough weird dead planets to scope out. He’s just killing time, really, until the game is over. Maybe then he can just be blinked out of existence. He’d had some illusions about doing something useful on his own, discovering a secret or something, but those died a few months after he fused with a fucking sprite. No, he’s not gonna do jack shit. He’s done everything he was created to do, and now he’s just gotta wait for the rest of everyone to do their own important thing.

He sees a flash of green twinkle in one of the stars, which is weird. Colors pop up on the horizon from time to time, but not usually just one of them. It’s usually a weird twinkly rainbow flash as a star dies or gets distorted by light waves travelling through millions of miles of dead air. Just a green flash, that’s weird. Maybe a green sun is dying. Before he can think more about it, hot white pain flares in his head and his vision goes black.

*

His head is throbbing when he wakes up. The second he comes to, he jolts awake. He tries tries to sit up, but his arms are chained to some kind of metal bar, and his tail is strapped down with some thick fabric strap. Is he laying on a bed? He looks over. Confirmed, yes, he’s on a bed. He flinches when he sees other people in the room. Jade’s here, except she looks weird, glowing all black and green. Definitely possessed by something angry and probably malevolent.

This is probably really fucking bad for him. Her being here would be bad even if she wasn’t possessed, because the last time they talked, they didn’t exactly leave on the best footing. He could have handled things better with the whole dumping thing, but he figured she’d just get over it. Apparently she didn’t.

Sitting next to her is some chick who looks kind of like John who’s wearing a dumb red tiara – oh, Crocker shit, cool. Cool. She must be from the other session, the alpha one that Jade was kind of sort of in contact with through some weird space time loophole bullshit, that she never bothered to explain in any meaningful way. The two of them are looking at some weird screens with angry red text, but it’s too far away for Davesprite to read. They close their little devices down when he moves.

“Jade? What the hell?”

Jade smiles at him. She looks really fucking off. Her eyes are furious and dead at the same time.

“Hi, Dave. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Oh, red flags, the Jade that Davesprite knows doesn’t call him that. The Jade that Davesprite knows very much goes out of her way to _not_ call him that. In addition to the whole miasma of doom thing, possession is looking more likely.

“Oh, good, he’s awake? Go get Jake,” the other chick says.

Jade gets up and leaves the room.

“So, uh, can’t help but wonder what’s going on here,” Davesprite tries.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” The girl grins. “I guess I’ll let you in on a bit. See, my boy has a bit of a problem, and Jade suggested to me that _you_ might be able to solve it. A pleasure to meet you, by the way.”

Davesprite doesn’t know what to make of half of that, but it sets his nerves on edge.

“Uh, cool. Not exactly a pleasure to meet you, honestly. Maybe you could have asked me first? Instead of knocking me upside the head and chaining me up?” He’s trying to keep his cool, because keeping his cool means he might be able to actually get out of this with minimum damage. Interesting that the self-preservation instinct kicks in. It’s not that he wants to live, per say, but he doesn’t want to suffer, and he doesn’t want these two probably-possessed jerks to use him to hurt his friends and fuck with their odds of finishing this stupid game and making a new universe.

He needs Jade to get back in here. Maybe he can talk some sense into her. 

Jade comes back with a scraggly, exhausted-looking guy who looks around Davesprite’s age. He’s not wearing much. He looks hella fucking uncomfortable, which Davesprite can understand – his outfit skimpy as hell, and weirdly feminizing, like he’s a weird sex trophy.

 _Oh_. Davesprite tries not to connect those dots. He fails. This is going to suck, isn’t it? He needs to get out of this. He tries pulling against the chains, but they only give a few useless inches.

“Don’t bother, sprite, they’re made of a material your in-game form can’t penetrate.”

“What the fuck? Where would you even find that?”

“Her Imperial Condescension has plundered hundreds of thousands of galaxies. The restraints of the game mean little to her.” Right, Crocker shit, of course. “Jake, do you like him? Jade went out of her way to fetch him for you.”

The guy swallows. “I, uh. Thank you, ma’am.”

“Do you find him attractive?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jade pushes Jake on the bed and roughly undresses him. Jake doesn’t resist. Davesprite notes with dismay that he’s really packing. Well, maybe this whole gross shebang won’t go there. Maybe they’re just psyching him out with the whole “chained to a bed” thing. Jane gets back up to her gross little watching station with Jane, but Jake just sits on the edge of the bed, naked, shaking a little and staring at the ground. Jesus, what did they do to him? Are they going to do that to Davesprite, too?

“What’s wrong, Jake? He’s a boy. Isn’t that enough for you? I thought you’d be happy. I know you like boys, too, and that’s a need I just can’t meet for you.”

Jake doesn’t respond. He looks like he wants to respond, but has no idea what to say. Davesprite gets the strong impression that she doesn’t like him to say certain things, but the he doesn’t know exactly what those things are. She probably likes it that way. Jesus. Jake looks kind of like an animal, with the way his eyes are darting around, and his body language is just responsive, alert. _He looks like an animal_ , thinks the bird-boy hybrid. Ha.

“And,” she says cheerily, “he’s a Strider! I know how much you like those! Hopefully there’s enough resemblance there for you to get your jollies.”

“Oh, god,” Jake says quietly.

“It’s not as good as the original,” Jade says, “but he’ll have to do. Dirk’s a hard man to find.”

Davesprite doesn’t even know where to start with unpacking that fucking bombshell of a sentence, which is a real fucking sock in the gut, but it puts him even more on edge than he was before.

“Davesprite. Get your dick out so Jake can… you know,” Jane says.

 “Well,” he says shakily with all the bravado that he can muster, “that’s gonna be a problem, see-“

“Shut up, Dave.” Oh, ow, okay, she’s gonna call him that, cool. She really needed to make this worse, dig more fucking barbs into every sentence she says. “He doesn’t have one.”

Jane gasps. “No, what? Is Dave… is he, um…” Jane seems to be searching for a delicate way to phrase “was OG Dave born with a pussy,” which is fucking absurd, given the situation. Holding him captive against his will and maybe making him fuck a dude? Cool. But using the wrong word to ask about Dave’s fucking at-birth dick situation? _That’s_ going too far.

“No,” Jade says curtly. “ _This_ Dave just lost his dick when he fused with the bird sprite. Now all he has is a bird pussy.”

Davesprite tries to keep his face even, but Jade can always read him like an open book. She can probably smell the fear on him, too. He’s trying not to let it show, but she’s using _all_ of the fucking turns of phrase that he absolutely hates, and in this situation, it’s kind of fucking terrifying.

“Oh, poor thing,” Jane says. “I’m sorry, Jake, we’ll have to get another boy for you later.”

Jake swallows. “Th-thank you, ma’am, but that’s quite alright.”

“Anyways,” she says, “I think you’ll have to just fuck him, then, darling. That’ll have to do for now.”

“Yeah. Fuck him,” Jade says.

Oh. No. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Okay, so, no more pretending that’s not on the table here, like that’s not literally the only thing on the table here. No, that’s exactly what this entire thing is about.

“Hey, Jade, uh, Jake is, uh, he’s cool and all but I, uh, I’m not into guys, and, uh-“

“Sorry, Dave, did I ask you?”

“Jade, come on, please, why are you acting like this?”

“Dave-“

“Stop fucking calling me that!”

She smiles. “Don’t interrupt me, _Dave_.”

Davesprite takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, because it’s not going to do a single productive thing to lose his cool like that. It’s just going to feed into her wicked sick possessed sadist boner. What he has to do is break through the programming.

“Why doesn’t he like to be called that? Isn’t that his name?” Jane asks.

“It is. It’s his name.”

“Jade. Please. You’re possessed by something-”

 “I’m aware, Dave. I don’t care.”

Davesprite doesn’t buy that. Nope. “I know you’re in there somewhere.”

“Jade, can you please shut him up?” Jane asks. “This isn’t exactly arousing.”

Jade laughs. “Hah, yeah right! _No one_ can shut him up, let alone _me_. I’m just chopped fucking liver to him, because I can’t make _all_ his problems go away.”

It’s quiet for a few beats before Jane laughs nervously.

“Jade, darling, I think you’re showing a _bit_ too much of your hand here-“

“I don’t care.”

This is. Really not a conversation Davesprite knows how to have alone with Jade, let alone in front of these two absolute fucking strangers.

“I’m. Sorry. I-“ he starts.

“Can it.”

“Jade-“

“I _said_ to _can it!”_

Okay, changing tactics. “Okay, but isn’t he your grandpa? Isn’t this weird as fuck?”

“No!” she says, but her expression darkens.

“What?! _Is_ he your grandpa, Jade?” Jane asks.

“Do you really wanna watch your grandpa fuck your ex?” Davesprite asks. “I mean, I get that it’s some revenge shit, but it’s kinda gross-”

“No! He’s not my grandpa! That’s gross. And stupid. My grandpa isn’t younger than me, that makes no sense!”

“Yeah, but he’s still-“

“Jane, do you have a gag?”

“Oh! Sure, let me go get one.”

Jane leaves the room. Jake curls in on himself the second the door closes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“

“Jade, uh, this is really, _really_ fucked up.”

“I’m aware. That’s the point, Dave.”

“Jade. Please. Please? Don’t do this. No one is happy about this shit. Including you, right? Deep down.”

“No, Dave, I really, really like this.”

Fuck, she’s so unnerving like this, it’s hard to go on, but Davesprite doesn’t give up. “Okay, but I mean, look at Jake. Like, I know you’re pissed at me, and I was a fucking dick, even though this is going really fucking far even for that – shit, that’s not the point, look, Jake here, he’s just some random dude-“

“Jake has his own reasons for being here.”

“Uh, can’t imagine they’re super compelling, or basically anything besides Jane forcing him to be here.”

“Force is a funny word to use. He knows what he did.”

“I’m sorry,” he says pathetically.

“Jane is my friend now. My best friend. And I trust her judgement. And Dave?”

“What?”

“I’m going to enjoy this.”

Davesprite feels a dead chill go through him. He can tell that arguing is going to be fruitless at this point, but he can’t stop himself. He feels panic spreading from his head to the tip of his tail.

“You’re going to regret this. Jade, you don’t want this. You know, when you get your mind back? You’re being brainwashed by, fuckin’, Condence or something, maybe Lord English-“

“I don’t care.”

“You can break out of it. You’re so fucking strong, babe, I know you can-“

“ _Don’t_ call me that. I don’t to break out of it. I want to watch Jake fuck you. I want it to hurt you.”

Jane opens the door. She has a black, matte plastic-y looking ball gag in her hand. “Sorry for the delay, darling,” she says. She gives Jade a little peck on the cheek as she passes her. Jade wipes her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Hurry up and gag him.”

“Jade, come on-“ Davesprite says. Jane forces her hand in Davesprite’s mouth and holds it open to pop the gag in. She’s stronger than a normal person, probably juiced up on evil magic or some shit, this is so fucking stupid.

The gag is a little too big. Davesprite’s mouth barely can fit around it.

“Oh, god, that’s better,” Jade says. “I was kind of worried he’d talk his way out of it.”

Davesprite wants to. But he can’t get a single word out with this giant hunk of shit in his mouth.

Jane sits on the bed next to Jake. She puts her hands on his knees, makes him uncurl from his little ball. “Come on darling, this is for you.”

Like fuck it is. Like fuck it’s for anyone but the two of _them_. What the fuck is Jane’s deal, saying this shit? Jade is up front about how she’s doing this to fucking ruin Davesprite – which he refuses to fucking allow, like fine, he has to do this, apparently, but he’s not going to let it ruin him, he won’t give her that pleasure – but this shit with Jake is disgusting. She wraps her hand around his limp dick and starts stroking him, kissing him, as he literally fucking trembles in fear. She chastises him when he doesn’t get hard right away. It’s horrible. He does, eventually.

With Jane in the room, Jake doesn’t apologize anymore. He looks at Davesprite for half a second before looking away in shame. Davesprite wishes he would have said something to him sooner. Like, dude, _it’s fucked up but just get it over with, I don’t blame you one fucking bit_ , etc. Now all he can do is grunt into his gross little gag and try to not choke on his own spit.

Jake is pretty fucking big, and Davesprite isn’t wet in the fucking slightest. It fucking burns going in. Davesprite winces and clenches his muscles, trying to relax. Just get this over with.

“God, I’m sorry,” Jake whispers, so quietly Davesprite can barely hear him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Does it feel good, sugarbuns?”

“Yes, darling,” he says shakily. “It’s wonderful.”

“And what do you say when someone gives you a gift?”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He sounds like he’s about to fucking cry.

The position is incredibly fucking awkward, because Davesprite can’t exactly spread his legs to make room for him to fucking… do the damn thing. It takes some adjusting. Every time Jake’s dick moves inside of Davesprite’s stupid bird pussy, it burns. He shifts a little until he settles on his hands and knees. The position has his face way too close to Davesprite’s face, but he seems to feel the same, and looks off to the side. And he starts to thrust.

It hurts. Davesprite tries not to make too much noise. He tries to swallow it all, but it hurts, and every time he tries to shift to get away from it, he’s caught in place by the bindings. Davesprite does his damndest to tune out Jane’s incessant fucking banter, but it’s hard. As much as he wants to tune the fuck out, he can’t stop focusing on everything that’s happening around him.

“Oh, he’s really enjoying himself. Thank you, Jade.”

“You can make it up to me,” he hears Jade say.

He refuses to look at either of them. He keeps his eyes fixed on the wall.

“What, right now?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, you _animal_ ,” Jane says with a little giggle in her voice like this is just some silly little game.

Davesprite wishes that he didn’t have to hear the rustling fabric and wet sounds coming from the other side of the room. He also wishes that Jade wasn’t getting off on watching him get fucking raped, which goes without saying, but he doesn’t want to _know_ that for a fact and have to fucking _listen_ to her grunting like a gross animal as Jane jerks her off.

Eventually it stops hurting quite so bad. He feels himself getting wet, which is a relief, but he feels his stupid bird clit start to swell and that’s fucking not. His little groans of pain are fading into something softer and more disgusting and loathsome. He wants to ask Jake if he’s close, because those two are so distracted by all of it that he’s pretty sure they wouldn’t hear them. But, gag.

And then Jake fucking buries himself in deep and groans, goes still over him. He rolls over off of him. Whispers another stupid apology.

He’s so sorry. Okay. At least it’s fucking over.

Davesprite hears footsteps, probably coming to undo his bindings. And then Jade is on top of him, shoving her cock in him. He moans like a fucking whore. He’s totally slick now, with his slick and Jake’s cum, and so is she. And he knows how this feels, he remembers the feel of her weird dog dick thing. They used to joke about that, how it was a fucked-up match in heaven that their junk got swapped out with the animal shit they did to themselves. It was funny. It’s not funny anymore. Jade smiles.

“You’re so wet, Dave.” She grinds up against his stupid swollen clit every time she thrusts into him. “Did you like it? I don’t think you came, did you?”

Davesprite doesn’t bother to respond to her in any way. She’s possessed, he tells himself. She’s possessed by some kind of satanic devil thing. That’s why she’s like this. She’s completely possessed, and he refuses to acknowledge the possibility that any part of her is in control right now.

Well, she still remembers how to move to make him feel good. He wants to vomit. Would he choke on it? Would _that_ be the thing that would finally kill him? Choking on his own vomit because he can’t swallow it around the gag as his ex rapes him? She grinds up against him again. He wishes she didn’t fucking bother with this shit. He doesn’t want this to feel good. It shouldn’t feel good. Stop. Please.

She makes some gross comment about what a slut he is, moaning like this. He tries to swallow the rest of the noises down. Finally, she buries herself inside of him and groans. Davesprite wonders if  maybe Jane has a dick that she’s about to stick in him. Maybe they’ll all keep taking turns with him. He wants to die. Will they kill him after this? Will they keep him alive so they can keep doing this to him? If they keep him alive, at least, he can keep looking for ways to get out. And take them down. He wasn’t motivated before today. But if he gets out, fuck, he’d do literally anything it took to bring down this whole fucking shitshow.

Jane pulls out, and multiple loads of come ooze out of him.

 Jade. Bends over and licks it out of him. Davesprite moans and tries to thrash away, but there’s nowhere to go. He feels her fucking _laughing_ , and her sharp nails dig into his hips. She keeps fucking licking at him after shes done inside, makes her way up to his clit and just.

At least they leave him be afterwards. They leave one of his hands chained up to the bar, but they let the other one go, and undo the binds holding down his tail. They remove the fucking gag, thank god.

 They leave a dim light on.

They don’t tell him what comes next.

Jade kisses him on the cheek.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed you, Dave! I’m so glad you’re back here.”

*

His jaw aches. His crotch aches. He hurts and he wants to cover up his body with a blanket and never emerge, almost as much as he wants to get out. For the first time in years, he feels something driving him again. He feels like he has a purpose. And the purpose is to get out, and burn this fucking thing to the ground.


End file.
